Let's Play Together
by Yellow Izinski
Summary: Song : Kakome Kakome oleh Megurine Luka dan Hatsune Miku. Tokoh Blue dan Yellow. Oneshot. enjoy


**Amari : Cerita horor pertamaku, enjoy~**

**I don't own Pokemon and Vocaloid**

**

* * *

Let's Play Together**

**Song : Kagome Kagome – Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka**

**-xxxxx-**

**hi no ataranu haikyo**

**mukishitsu na rouka**

**tsukiatari no heya ni**

**wasuraruru kodomotachi**

"Bagaimana kalau kita memasuki rumah hantu ini?" tantang Blue pada Yellow. "aah… t—tidak mau… gedung itu terlihat begitu… umm… menyeramkan…" Tolak Yellow. "Kenapa? Kau takut? Bagaimana kau bisa memberanikan dirimu kalau memasuki rumah saja tidak bisa" tantang Blue.

"tetap saja aku tidak mau!" Pekik Yellow. Dia mengalihkan wajahnya dari Blue. "ya sudah! Aku akan masuk sendiri!" kata Blue sambil melangkah masuk kedalam gedung kosong yang sudah tidak terpakai itu.

Blue membuka pintu itu. Suara berderit terdengar ketika dia membuka pintu itu. Dengan pelan pula dia menutup pintu.

Langkah kakinya seolah terasa pelan ketika dia berjalan melalui lorong dengan lantai yang berderit. Lorong itu terasa begitu… mati. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana, termasuk para nyamuk.

Entah berapa lama dia berjalan di lorong jauh itu. Yang pada akhirnya, dia menemukan sebuah pintu. Dia membuka pintu itu dan tercengang ketika melihat sesuatu dibalik pintu itu.

Mayat anak-anak. Banyak anak-anak disana.

**anata ga kuru no wo**

**zutto mattetanda!**

**ureshii na! ureshii na!**

**nakayoku asobo?**

Diluar, Yellow sedang menanti kedatangan Blue, terkejut ketika mendengar pekikan Blue dari dalam. "B—Blue!" panggil Yellow panik. Dia mencoba mendobrak pintu, tapi tidak bisa. "P—pintunya macet!" gumam Yellow tambah panik. Dia terus coba mendobraknya, tapi gagal.

"semoga Blue tidak apa-apa…" gumam Yellow.

-xxxxx-

Blue menutup dengan keras pintu itu dan berlari ke pintu depan. Lantai di lorong-lorong itu berderit ketika Blue melangkahinya.

Entah kenapa dia tidak merasa sedang berjalan. Seolah dia hanya berjalan ditempat.

Tiba-tiba, dia melihat beberapa orang anak. Anehnya, saat dia datang, dia tidak melihat, bahkan merasakan seorangpun di rumah ini.

"kami sudah menunggumu kedatanganmu!" seru salah satu dari mereka. "a—apa maksudmu?" Tanya Blue tergagap. "kami sangat senang!" Seru anak-anak itu bersamaan. Mengacuhkan kata-kata Blue.

Blue mundur selangkah, tapi ternyata, dibelakangnya masih ada anak-anak lain, menyahuti kata-kata yang sama.

Akhirnya, salah seorang dari mereka maju dan bertanya ; "maukah kau bermain dengan kami?"

**kakome kakome**

**nigerarenu you ni**

**kakome kakome**

**nani shite asobu no?**

**yoake no ban ni**

**nakama ni nareru ne!**

**kagome kagome**

**"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"**

Anak-anak itu mulai bernyanyi, "mari mengelilingi~ mari mengelilingi~". Mereka mulai mengelilingi Blue, membuat sebuah lingkaran tanpa celah, membuat Blue tidak bisa menerobos mereka.

"permainan apa yang harus kita mainkan?" Tanya seorang anak. "b—bolehkah a—aku pergi?" Tanya Blue mulai ketakutan.

Lingkaran anak-anak itu semakin merapat. "ayolah… kita bisa bermain~ kita bisa menjadi teman sebelum pagi datang" kata anak-anak itu bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba mereka mulai mengucapkan kata-kata lain yang diulang ulang. "kagome… kagome…". Blue mulai merasa ketakutan. Air mata bergulir turun dari ujung matanya. "bermainlah bersama kami selamanya…" kata mereka.

"t—tidak! Temanku yang sebenarnya menunggu di luar!" seru Blue.

"lihatlah… siapa yang ada… dibelakangmu…"

Blue menengok kebelakan. Matanya melebar dan dia berteriak kencang.

-xxxxx-

Beberapa minggu setelah itu, mayat Blue ditemukan di selokan sebelah rumah hantu itu. Kabarnya, rumah itu adalah rumah tempat para korban bom nuklir ketika Perang Dunia ke 2. Banyak korban yang ditemukan disana, terlebih lagi anak-anak. Dan, memang, banyak orang yang mengaku ketika melewati rumah itu, mereka mendegar ada yang bernyanyi…

"kagome… kagome…"

-xxxxx-

**fukaki mori no shisetsu**

**kinjirareta gijutsu**

**osanaki nouzui de**

**dekiru fushi no myouyaku**

Yellow dengan langkah gontai memasuki hutan Viridian. Kini dia kehilangan teman terbaiknya. Dia hanya melangkah mengikuti kakinya, entah kemana kakinya menuntunnya, dia hanya perlu tempat untuk menyendiri…

Dia melihat sekeliling. Kini dia tersesat di tengah hutan Viridian yang gelap, tanda malam sudah muncul, menggantikan sinar di siang hari yang terik dan cerah.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara gemerisik. Yellow terkejut. Dengan pelan, dia melangkah ke suara gemerisik itu.

Saat itu dia hamper berteriak ketika melihat apa yang terjadi dibalik semak itu.

Seseorang, dengan kekuatan aneh, dia membelah kepala seorang anak. Dia mengambil otak anak itu dan mencampurnya dengan carian kimia.

"Obat keabadian pun telah kubuat!" Seru orang itu sambil tertawa jahat.

**in no kodomotachi wa**

**sensei wo kakonde**

**warabeuta de asobu**

**"Kagome Kagome"**

Orang itu dengan paksa memaksa mayat anak itu meminum obat yang baru saja dia buat. Bukan hanya anak itu, ternyata korban orang itu banyak, ada yang perut mereka terbuka, hingga terlihat terdapat lubang besar menganga di lambung mereka. Ada juga dengan kepala terbuka, mereka kehilangan otak mereka, dan masih banyak lagi.

Anak yang kehilangan otaknya langsung terbangun ketika orang itu selesai memasukkan obat itu. Orang itu tersenyum lebar, seolah mulutnya akan sobek saat itu juga.

"Guru…?" anak tadi memanggil orang itu. "tenang nak… gurumu ada disini… tenanglah…" kata orang tadi, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kagome… Kagome…" Anak tadi tiba-tiba bernyanyi. Tidak hanya anak itu, tiba-tiba saja banyak anak yang mengelilingi guru itu. Mereka mengelilingi guru itu sambil bernyanyi…

"Kagome… Kagome…"

Entah kenapa, Yellow merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya. Dia melihat kebelakang.

Anak-anak lain. Tersenyum padanya sambil bernyanyi.

"Kagome… Kagome…"

**kakome kakome**

**maketa gakitachi wo**

**kakome kakome**

**nigerarenu you ni**

**yoake no ban ni**

**kubi wo kiriotose**

**kagome kagome**

**"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"**

Yellow baru menyadari bahwa dia telah dikelilingi oleh anak-anak yang mengelilingi guru tadi. "a—apa-apaan ini?" gumam Yellow ketakutan.

"Mari mengelilingi~ mari mengelilingi~" Anak-anak itu terus bernyanyi, menyanyikan lagu yang sama setiap saat. "Sebelum pagi tiba, kita bisa menjadi teman!" Seru salah seorang anak yang kepalanya diiris oleh guru tadi. Yellow berteriak kencang, tapi dia tidak bisa mendengar suaranya, seolah suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Lihatlah… siapa yang berada… dibelakangmu sekarang…"

Yellow melihat kebelakang dan menjerit.

Blue, berlumuran darah, membawa pisau penuh darah dan bernyanyi,

"Kagome… Kagome…"

**ude ga mogetemo atama ga tsuburetemo**

**shinenai kodomotachi**

**mujaki ni warau**

Yellow mengamati anak anak tersebut. Mereka benar-benar hancur. Ada yang perutnya robek, dan ada yang kepalanya hancur. Mereka terlihat pernah disiksa ketika hidupnya.

Tapi mereka terlihat begitu bahagia.

Walau mereka sudah mati, mereka tetap tersenyum.

**kakome kakome**

**nigerarenu you ni**

**kakome kakome**

**anata mo nomou yo?**

**watashitachi to**

**eien ni asobou?**

**kagome kagome**

**"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"**

Yellow kembali menatap Blue. "Blue! Sadarlah!" pekik Yellow. Blue hanya tersenyum dan bernyanyi, "Kagome… Kagome…"

Yellow mundur selangkah, berusaha menjauhi temannya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Psycho itu. Tapi kini dia sadar, itu percuma, karena dia sudah dikepung oleh anak-anak yang terus bernyanyi

"Kagome… Kagome…"

"Apa kau mau minum sesuatu?" Tanya salah seorang anak. Dia mengambil otak di kepalanya yang terbuka dan menguras otaknya. Membuat Yellow mengalihkan pandangannya karena jijik.

"Maukah kau main bersama kami… selamanya?" Tanya anak lain. "t—tidak a—aku—"

Ucapan Yellow terpotong ketika Blue menusukkan pisaunya ke punggung Yellow. Yellow tercengang melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"ka…go…me… ka…go…me…" itulah yang Yellow ucapkan sebelum dia kehilangan nyawanya.

-xxxxx-

"_kagome… kagome…"_

"_jangan lihat kebelakangmu…"_

"_apa kau mendengar nyanyianku…?"_

"_Kagome… Kagome…"_

"_Aku…"_

"_aku… ada dibelakangmu…"_

_

* * *

_

**gk serem ya? maklum, yang bikin aja takut serem #PLAK**

**Repiu? :D**


End file.
